


Pandora's Case File

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and El discuss their celebrity exception lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Case File

**Author's Note:**

> For the One Night Only challenge on fan_flashworks. A million thanks to mergatrude for beta.

“That’s it, I’m putting Rock Hudson on my celebrity exception list,” said El, digging into the popcorn bowl on Peter’s lap. “1950s Rock Hudson, I mean. One night of passion, no strings.”

Peter put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. “I thought Rock Hudson was gay.”

“A girl can dream.” El grinned at him unrepentantly. They were watching _Pillow Talk_ , one of Peter’s favorite Doris Day movies. “Who’s on yours?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Peter didn’t see the point in making fantasy lists, but El was enjoying the game, and at least so far all their choices had been from classic movies and thus completely safe. “Sophia Loren? Katharine Hepburn?”

El elbowed him, laughing. “Say it like you mean it.”

“Elizabeth Burke.” He popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

“Aw, that’s sweet. But I like to think I’m the rule, rather than the exception.” She propped her feet on the coffee table and dislodged a stack of case files. Naturally, Caffrey’s was on top. A few glossy surveillance photos slid across the floor—the kid was elusive, but they had some shots of him now. El leaned forward to peer closer. “Wow,” she said. “Neal Caffrey.”

“What about him?”

“He’s very pretty. I’m putting him on my list.” She winked.

Peter dismissed that with a snort. “He doesn’t qualify. Not a celebrity.”

“He may not be famous, but he’s definitely infamous.” She leaned into Peter’s side and smirked. “He can be on your list too, if that makes you feel better. Fair’s fair.”

“I.” Peter bent down and gathered the photos and papers back into their files before the puppy woke up and licked them. He tried not to visualize anything connected to what she’d just said, but it was surprisingly difficult, given he was married. And straight. He shook his head to clear it. “That’s completely inappropriate. Caffrey’s a criminal. A male criminal. I’m the lead investigator on his case.”

“It’s a _fantasy_ , hon.” El widened her eyes innocently. “It doesn’t mean anything. Although—”

“What?”

“Well, so far, everyone else on both of our lists are movie stars from fifty years ago.” Her cheeks dimpled with mischief. “You realize that means, out of all of them, Neal Caffrey is the most likely? Not to mention—” She burst into giggles.

Peter eyed her warily. “What?”

“Well, you did say just the other day, when it comes to Caffrey, you couldn’t rule anything out.”

“I was talking about art heists.” Peter’s cheeks were heating up. “I wasn’t talking about sex!”

“Are you sure, hon?” She cupped his cheek, her eyes dancing with delight. “Are you really sure? Come on, think about it—one night of passion, and then you could slap on the cuffs.”

Peter shook his head and decided to play along, to see if he could beat El at her own game. “I don’t know, hon. Sleeping with someone I’m planning to arrest doesn’t seem very ethical. I might have to let him go after that.”

El looked wise. “So I can have my turn. That’s very chivalrous of you.”

“Oh, I was thinking we’d share him,” said Peter, equally solemnly. “Lure him into our bed and both have our way with him.”

El’s mouth fell open. She blinked. 

“That wasn’t what you had in mind?” Peter smirked.

“It wasn’t till you _put_ it there.” She cleared her throat. “Wow.”

Peter grinned and ate some more popcorn. He’d won that round, a rare victory. And okay, the far-away look in El’s eyes was making him faintly uneasy, but logic said he had nothing to worry about: it was just idle talk. The odds against El and Caffrey ever even meeting were astronomical. 

 

END


End file.
